1x1x1x1
"WHO IS IT 1x1x1x1, Dignity, Minish, Jared, The Admins? The World May Never know :o" - Banner from the 2012 April Fools Incident 1x1x1x1 was a test account created by Shedletsky to experiment with exploits. Many misconceptions about the account existed for many years, and 1x1x1x1 became a myth due to rumors of the account being that of an exploiter of hacker, some even claiming he had involvement with the 2012 April Fools Hacks. Overview 1x1x1x1 has a white torso, white arms, blue legs, and a "roundy" head, but had a few different avatar looks throughout the years. 1x1x1x1 (1).png|1x1x1x1's first avatar look (2010-2014) 1x1x1x12.png|1x1x1x1's second most popular look, besides his pretermination look (2014-2017) 1x1x1New-0.png|1x1x1x1's body tone that changed due to a bug with avatars, but shortly changed back (mid 2017) 1x1x1x1 toy.jpg|the official 1x1x1x1 Roblox toy. History The rumors about 1x1x1x1 being a hacker first started when Shedletsky made a backstory mentioning an "evil 1x1x1x1" but was debunked by MrDoomBringer, a former admin, who stated this: "I posted this in a thread that subsequently died. I'm posting it here so you can refer back to it later. Keep the link to this forum. Distribute it. Tell people the truth. Let's talk about where the name comes from. Long ago, Telamon posted a number of stories about ROBLOX's backstory to the News. One of these included mentions of 2x2, the first brick. Copied over and over, every other brick were it's descendents. Then, in a footnote, he mentions the evil 1x1x1x1. So that's where the name comes from. Blame John. Let's talk about why people say he's a hacker. A guy who's name is long forgotten (not Zuka) found an exploit (not CheatEngine) to insert control scripts into online places. He sent me a message, telling me he had something to demonstrate. I joined him in Crossroads, and it started raining heads saying things along the lines of "He's coming back!" and "1x1x1x1 is coming for you!" and the likes. People in the server freaked out, I found it hilarious, he gave me instructions on how it works and I reported it to the devs. End of story. Other people, like Dignity, would find other way to insert scripts, and people would assume that they have something to do with "the hacker group" 1x1x1x1. Truth is, it was one guy playing off of a Roblox Lore thing.." Game(s) [ Content Deleted ] Behavior Due to being just a test account for exploits, 1x1x1x1 doesn't really have a personality outside the backstory Shedletsky gave him. External Links 1x1x1x1's Friend list 1x1x1x1's Roblox Wikia page Trivia * 1x1x1x1 is the only myth to have a Roblox Toy made of it, however the toy has a different design and is based more off of Shedletsky's backstory for the user. It has a green version of the Domino Crown, an item which doesn't exist in the catalog. * 1x1x1x1's toy is the only official Roblox toy that doesn't match the original avatar. * 1x1x1x1's actual avatar is what inspired the use of the Roundy Head to be popularized by wannabe myths and hackers. Category:Myths Category:Classic Myths Category:Banned Myths Category:Hackers/Exploiters Category:Myth